


Time Out

by agirl4allfandoms



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Major Character Injury, Punishment, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirl4allfandoms/pseuds/agirl4allfandoms





	Time Out

“You’re treating me like some insolent little child.” She said to the corner she was now facing into. He let out a dry chuckle from behind and said “Because you acted like an insolent child. Doing a very stupid thing, hurting yourself like a toddler having a damn tantrum.” It came out with more of a pained tone than he had intended but he continued on “You’ll remain in that corner for 5-10 minutes or until the urge to pee hits you and you’ll be forced to pee. That is your punishment for today.”  _Scoff_  “You’re putting me in time out. You must be joking?” She chuckled out.

“Oh on the contrary. I can assure you I’m quite serious, little one.” He rasped from near her ear, the bastard. She hadn’t even heard him as he approached; he was like a ninja when he was barefoot she had to admit. She felt his hands enclose her bandaged one, she wouldn’t say so to him but he was right she had acted like a child having a tantrum when she punched her car window. Not fully comprehending that her hand would go through and come out the other side full of shards. For what? She didn’t really know honestly.

_She had adored how he had come to her rescue though but she hadn’t even expected him to be home, he was supposed to be at work or out of town and sometimes they went hand in hand. If the sound of breaking glass hadn’t alerted him than her blood curdling screams most certainly had, she heard him vault out his front door and felt herself scooped up into strong naked arms. He had apparently been napping since he was clad in silky pajama pants and nothing more. He was silent when he put her in his vehicle and drove to the hospital not even caring that there was a fair amount of blood on the passenger seat._

_He remained silent through the triage and as well as when they were pulling the glass out and even when they stitched up fairly deep wounds and bound gauze around her hand he remained stoic. He didn’t even notice people staring at him like he was crazy for being in a near state of undress, his eyes stayed on what he deemed his. He grabbed her to collect the prescription for her pain medicine before leaving the hospital and while they were waiting in line he possessively grabbed her uninjured hand by the wrist and squeezed just shy of painfully whispering “You’re going to be punished for this for as long as I see fit and in any manners I see fit, is that clear little miss?” just loud enough for her to hear in her pain dulled mind she could merely nod._

That was three days ago though and he had very well done just that. Her ass was marked just barely beginning to heal, sitting had become quite a chore. He hadn’t allowed her, her own climax in as much time. He had never doled out such a humiliating punishment though she was certain she’d die of embarrassment from this one. He had once again ridden her hard finding his own completion and leaving her dry. She winced as he gently enclosed her small bandaged hand in his two large ones.

“Oh, sweetheart. Does it still hurt?” He asked voice oozing with concern. “Only when some dope grips it between his two strong hands.” She chuckled out. “Ah, well in that case. Hands above your head and flat against the wall, little missy.” He said while turning her into the corner more and pushing her legs apart with one of his knees. He ran his hands down every inch of skin he could ending at her round and slightly red and blue cheeks spreading them apart to dart his tongue into her little star eliciting a moan from deep within her throat. She lowered her hands to bring them around her back to touch his hair when she felt a sharp smack and returned her hands to their place. “No matter what I do, stay still.” His stern tone left no room for disobedience. “Yes, Sir.” She breathed out.

He started lapping at her exposed folds like a man dying of thirst. “No, no. Oh fuck me. I can’t think straight when you do that.” She moaned. She felt him chuckle as his hot breath hit her sensitive bits and “Good.” Was all he managed to say through his ministrations. He thrust two fingers to the hilt into her dripping wet slit before scissoring them and then crossing them to stretch and fill her. He began a brutal pace while licking at her tender little star before devouring it. “Oh, God. Oh, no. Please stop. I’m gonna... Oh, fuck I’m gonna..” He withdrew his mouth but kept the brutal place of his fingers leaving nips and kisses till he rested his face on a cheek. “Are you gonna cum for me, my sweet?” He asked and she could feel the smile against her skin. “No, no if you keep doing that I’m going to pee and I mean **_PEE_**.”

“Well by all means pee little lady, since that is your punishment.” He said with the most devious grin she’d ever seen since he now had twisted around with his face between her legs so she could look down at his face. He began thrusting his fingers in that all familiar brutal pace again before latching onto her clit. “Oh fuck me...” She screeched out as she felt herself release into his mouth. She couldn’t take her eyes off of his as she saw him drink up every bit then swallow. “You’re a very dark, evil and twisted man. Has anyone ever told you that?” She chuckled out the last words. “Just you dearie and only when I do completely debaucherously delightful things to you. Besides you like it.” He said with a smirk before smacking one of her cheeks.


End file.
